


Teasing to Please

by kryptonarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonarry/pseuds/kryptonarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>2012-07-19 23:18</p><p>Liam/Harry stage antics. Liam getting Harry back and grabbing him back on stage. or something. so many Lirry feels.</p><p>Or the one where Liam teases Harry all night, and he then sucks him off in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing to Please

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr and 1dfanfics. Title belongs to Cute Is What We Aim For. Any mistakes are my own, I haven't looked over this fic in months.

Harry had always been handsy on stage, this wasn’t a secret, but lately he’d upgraded to full on teasing and Liam was getting really tired of it. The previous evening, Harry had left his hand over Liam’s dick for the entirety of his What Makes You Beautiful solo. Sure, it was mostly for show, but Liam knew better, Harry just wanted to get him riled up, ready for a quick fuck when they were finally off stage.

That’s why Liam was going to get Harry back, taking it upon himself to start the teasing early on in the performance. He knew all the right places to touch to drive Harry crazy. He was sure he could be subtle enough that crowd would only think he was playing around (but they loved it when they so much as looked at each other so even if they noticed, they still love it).

-x-

As Liam crosses the stage, he passes behind Harry, dragging his finger nails across his lower back, a move he knows gets Harry worked up pretty fast. He can feel Harry’s eyes on him as he slides up next to Louis, feels Harry glaring daggers into him but Liam holds fast, ignoring the looks.

He and Louis share a laugh, trying their best to cover it while they finish up the song.

-x-

During their first costume change, Liam changes faster than he usually does, then finds Harry in the chaos. Harry’s standing with his back to him, shirt off. Liam snakes his arms around Harry’s waist, another gesture he knows drives the younger boy crazy. He begins mouthing as his neck, just below his ear.

“Li,” Harry whines, trying to shake Liam off. He really needs to finish changing, doesn’t Liam get that. This isn’t fair. “Stop,” he whines, trying to wiggle away, but Liam’s stronger than he looks, holding Harry’s lithe body with ease.

“Can’t do that, I’ve already started,” Liam smirks, kissing along Harry’s shoulder, sucking every so often. 

“Hurry up, wankers,” Niall calls, shaking his head at the pair. “We’ve got like ten seconds.”

“Right, we’re coming,” Liam replies, glancing over his shoulder at Niall, who just shakes his head at the pair and goes to join Zayn and Louis side stage.

Liam bites Harry’s shoulder, fairly hard, causing the younger both to yelp indignantly. “Liam,” Harry said in a warning tone, which Liam completely ignored. “I hate you,” he added, poking gently at the bite mark, wincing just a little at the sharp pain.

“You love me,” Liam replied, swatting Harry’s ass before slipping away to join the others.

-x-

During Harry’s part of the next song, Liam came up behind and smacked him pretty hard in the ass. The younger made a weird face as he tried to wiggle away, from the screams he knew someone got that on camera.

Liam just laughed triumphantly to himself and wandered away to play fight with Zayn.

-x-

By the end of their set, Harry is about to burst apart at the seams. He feels like he’s never been this turned on, for this long in his entire life. Harry knew that Liam could be a tease, but for him to do it so publically just added to Harry’s growing problem. He spent most of the show trying to hide his hard-on without making it obvious. This was probably the first time he was actually excited for a set to end because it meant he’d get some relief.

“Dibs on first shower,” Liam announces as they exit the stage, and Harry feels like he may cry with relief knowing that Liam will invite him into the shower.

And then, he’s sure he’s going to cry because Liam doesn’t say anything to him as he heads for the green room, he just hands his clothes over to Caroline and grabs a towel off the counter. Harry watches horrified for a moment, before took it upon himself to follow Liam into the bathroom anyway.

There was a chorus of groans from the rest of the guys, but like Liam had been doing to him all evening, Harry ignored them; they’d either deal with a quick shower or have a horny, grumpy Harry to deal with. He figured they’d rather just take quick showers than deal with Harry.

-x-

“I didn’t think you’d show up,” Liam said, voice low and eyes dark with desire, as Harry joined him under the warm spray.

“I wasn’t going to let you leave me like this,” Harry answered, gesturing down to his erection. “You’ve been teasing me all night, and it’s starting to hurt,” he whined, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist. He started mouthing at Liam’s collar bone, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. “I can’t believe how confident you were though, it was sexy.”

Liam closed his eyes, wrapping his own arms around Harry, gripping his hips in his hands. “You’ve been teasing me on stage all week, I had to get you back for that,” he explained as he ran his hands down over Harry’s ass cheeks, gripping them firmly before releasing them.

Harry moaned and closed his eyes for moment, just enjoying Liam for a moment. “Well, are you going to do something about my problem then?” he asked, looking up through his wet curls at Liam.

Liam opened his eyes again and grinned wickedly down at Harry. “I didn’t get you all wound up for nothing,” he replied, pushing Harry back against the opposite wall of the shower. “You don’t deserve this, but I’ll give it to you anyway.”

Liam immediately sank to his knees in front of Harry, looking up at him through his eyelashes, the wicked grin still across his face. “I love being able to be the one to do this to you,” he said, wrapping a firm hand around the base of Harry’s cock, the other he braced against the wall next to Harry’s hip.

Harry made a whining noise in the back of his throat and placed a hand on Liam’s cheek, then ran his fingers into his hair, gripping tightly. Liam moaned, he made no secret of how much it turned him when Harry got rough with him. “C’mon, babe, hurry up,” Harry coaxed the older boy, knowing the others wanted a chance for a shower; they also wouldn’t let them live this one down.

“Gosh, impatient,” Liam replied, giggling despite the situation. Harry just smiled at him affectionately. Finally, Liam took a quick deep breath, and then slowly licked up the underside of Harry’s cock, tracing his vein with the tip of his tongue. Harry bit down on his knuckle, choking back a moan. The guys knew what he and Liam got up to, but they didn’t have to hear it.

“Liam, please,” Harry groaned, tugging on the older boy’s hair again. “Please.”

Liam just smirked and swirled his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock, tasting his pre-cum. He then wrapped his lips around the head, sucking in earnest.

“Unh,” Harry keened, closing his eyes, head falling back against the shower wall. “Fuck, Liam,” he breathed, running the hand that wasn’t tangled in Liam’s hair over his face. “You’re fucking amazing,” he added, which encouraged Liam to take just a bit more of Harry’s cock into his mouth.

The sounds Harry was making went straight to Liam’s own dick which was slowing hardening. He always got off the hardest when he knew he was pleasing Harry. Liam opened his throat and took all of Harry into his mouth, nose pressing into the curls at the base, barely even flinching as he deep throated the younger boy. Liam took a moment to just savior the heavy weight against his tongue, the taste of his skin. Then sucking hard as he slid back off, humming as he went.

“Shit, Li, you’re perfect,” said Harry, breathlessly, stroking his cheek.

Liam sort of shrugged in acknowledgment and moved his hand from the wall to Harry’s ass, gripping it firmly, squeezing it again. Then he trailed his fingers across his thigh, fondling his balls, his other hand still planted firmly around the base of his cock. After playing with his balls for a moment, he nudged Harry’s legs apart, running a teasing finger over Harry’s entrance. He couldn’t wait to get to that properly later.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned, arching his back off the wall. Liam coughed and pulled off of Harry’s dick, frowning up at him.

“Control yourself, please,” said Liam firmly, his voice sounded wrecked already. “I do have to start all the songs, ya’know.”

Harry smirked down at him, running his thumb over Liam’s swollen lower lip. “It’ll just make your voice sound deeper, the girls love that shit.” Harry loved it too, but that went without saying.

Liam took Harry’s thumb into his mouth for a moment, sucking on gently before releasing it to return to his cock. He wrapped his lips firmly around the tip again, sucking hard, at the same time he slipped one finger into Harry without warning. Harry moaned, pushing down against the intrusion. “Unh,” he keened again, fingers finding Liam’s hair again like a magnet.

To get a better angle, Liam pulled Harry’s left leg over his shoulder, allowing his fingers to sink in even further.  He continued to work his finger in and out, while working his mouth on Harry’s cock. He pulled off to the head again, swirling his tongue around it, pressing his tongue down against the slit. Liam loved doing that because of the way it made Harry come undone.

“So close,” Harry panted, cupping his fingers around the back of Liam’s head to push his cock back into Liam’s mouth. Liam let out a whine around Harry’s cock but complied, knowing they were short on time. “Babe, please,” he moaned.

Liam slipped in a second finger, trying to push Harry over the edge. Finally, he crooked his fingers into just the right spot, and Harry felt his knees go weak, all put falling onto Liam’s shoulders now. “Shit, Li…” Harry warned, “I’m going to….” He trailed off, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

The older boy released Harry’s cock from his mouth and wrapped his hand around the base again, moving his hand up and down, working Harry over the edge. “C’mon Hazza,” he urged, pressing his fingers into Harry’s prostate.

With a final moan, that he would later claim sounded nothing like a girl (except it totally did), thank you very much, Harry came, releasing across Liam’s cheek and into his wet hair.  Liam smirked, gently pulling his fingers hole. “You’re fucking amazing, Li,” Harry breathed as he removed his leg from Liam’s shoulder, then he ran his thumb through the cum on Liam’s cheek, smearing it across his face.

Liam bit his lip, trying to play innocent again, which was hard to pull off with cum on your face and an aching hard on. “I’m really not though,” he replied, voice hoarse. He got up from the floor, falling against Harry. His knees and jaw were aching but it didn’t matter when he was able to get Harry off like that.

“I think it’s your turn now, Li,” Harry said, wrapping his hand around Liam’s cock, stroking it in long fluid motion.

“Mm,” Liam hummed, burying his face in Harry’s neck, nipping at the wet skin again.

“Stop that or we’ll never get out of here,” Harry laughed, kissing Liam’s hair.

Just before Liam was about the cum, Zayn began banging on the door. “Get out of their fuckers, we heard someone scream like a girl, so we know you’re done.”

“Oh my fucking god,” Liam whined, biting his lip. “We’re so not finished though.”

Harry laughed and let go of Liam’s erection. “Don’t worry, Li, I’ll take care of you back on the bus. I won’t let you stay like that.”

“Oh my hero,” Liam laughed, kissing Harry’s lips. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Harry smiled, kissing him back.


End file.
